


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Hints at pre-Clint/Coulson, Humor, curse, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at avengerkink: </p><p>"I was watching A New Hope the other day, and thought damn, it sure would be cool if the Imperial March played every time I walked into a room.<br/>So the Avengers, through some means, now cause music to play out of nowhere whenever each of them walks into a room.<br/>BONUS: Tony's isn't Black Sabbath or AC/DC or anything, but Justin Bieber. This vexes Tony greatly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get You Out of My Head

Coulson walked into the room to get ready for the meeting. He grimaced as “Secret Agent Man” started playing.

As he was setting a folder at each place in the table, Clint walked in. “Hit Me With Your Best Shot” started, and Clint grinned, and started dancing. Coulson rolled his eyes, but did manage to sneak a look at Clint’s hips shaking at he moved.

Natasha came in next, and she scowled at the space in general as they heard “What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone….”

Steve started to come in, paused and winced as he came through the door. They heard “Time keeps on slippin’, slippin’, slippin’, into the future,” and Steve sat down in a chair, head in his hands. He looked really depressed. 

Bruce entered next, looking unfazed as “Don’t Look Back in Anger” started to play. It took a lot more than music to upset Bruce. And it helped that he kind of liked Oasis. 

Thor came in and grinned and moved his head to the beat as “If I had a hammer” blared into the room. 

“Are we ready to start?” Clint asked.

“Waiting on Tony," Coulson muttered, “Of course.”

“He’s standing right outside the door,” Natasha pointed out.

They all looked at where Tony was standing, directly outside of the room and looking in.

“Hi, guys. I’ll just stand right here for the meeting,” Tony said.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“I just want to.”

“Your song can’t be that bad,” Steve said.

“Who said anything about a song?” Tony said, bad liar that he was.

“Is your song ‘Iron Man’?” Steve asked.

Natasha smiled. “If Tony’s theme song were ‘Iron Man’, we wouldn’t be able to get him to stop walking back and forth through the door.”

“Is it Weird Al’s ‘White and Nerdy’?” Clint guessed.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Why would anyone be embarrassed to be honored with one of the greatest songs about nerdiness ever?”

“Super Rich Kids?” Coulson guessed. Clint smiled his approval – “Hey, Phil, I didn’t know you listened to hip hop.”

“Beautiful Dirty Rich?” Bruce asked with a smirk.

“No,” Tony snapped.

“It was a compliment, if you think about it,” Bruce shot back.

“Just come in so we can get this meeting over with, Tony,” Steve finally said.

Tony sighed and walked through the doorway. Justin Bieber’s “If I was your boyfriend” rang out. 

Clint started laughing.

“Shut up,” Tony said. “I hate pop. If there were any justice in the world, I would get a classic rock song.”

“Steve got a classic rock song,” Bruce said with a smirk.

“Of course he did,” Tony grumbled. “What did he get? Magic man? Born in the USA? Eye of the Tiger?”

“No,” Steve said. 

“Comfortably Numb? You know, for when you were an ice cream treat?”

“Very sensitive, Tony,” Coulson said. “And no.”

“Fly Like an Eagle, is apparently the name of the song,” Steve said.

“That’s awesome,” Tony said and started to sing it. He got to the part about time and said, “Whoa. That’s actually really mean. We should really put a stop to this theme song curse.”

“Which is why we’ve called this meeting,” Coulson said as Tony finally sat. “Everyone please turn to page 2 of the folders in front of you.”


End file.
